At the beginning
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: At the beginning it was just The Light and The Darkness, the newest additions weren't expected. The oldest being the gentle and perfect son, the second a rebellious one with a crush, the third a quiet and more in all reasonable one, while the youngest was a insufferable trickster. Maybe... Maybe it isn't that bad to have four troublemaking nephews. No, scratch that. It is hell.
1. Who is like God?

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural is property of Eric Kripke and The CW.

* * *

 **At the beginning**

* * *

When the first archangel was born, it was named Michael.

Michael was perfection itself, something achieved after eons on a cycle of constant creation and destruction between God and The Darkness. As humans someday will call it, a process of trial and error —though God didn't feel like the part in which his sister waltz in and destroys everything was really that necessary.

The Darkness thought the name was somehow funny. "Who is like God?" sounded like something only her brother would come up with by being too full of himself. Most certainly feeling proud of what he can do, of what his powers were developing into. And while he talked non-stop about the ingredients he used, she watched curiously at her brother's new toy.

Said archangel hold the stare with a curious one of its own. It was light, somewhat similar to her brother but different at the same time. There was also an intelligence she didn't think ever seeing in previous creations.

"What did you say it was made up with again?"

God sighed at the question, he had been explaining it for the past few minutes, nevertheless he gave a simplified answer, "I used my energy and mixed it with some of the components that make up the oceans and skies… well, more like what _made_ them up because they don't exist anymore so I had to start from scratch." God send The Darkness a not too pleased glance before looking back at the little ball of warm that given the time would take a shape of his liking, "I call it grace. It is different from mine, unique in its own accord. Isn't it right, Michael?"

The child blinked owlishly at finally being addressed. God watched it with a expectant look, waiting for something The Darkness didn't understand until a new voice was heard in the otherwise quiet nothingness that surrounded them.

"Yes."

God grinned, "Call me father."

"Yes, father." It answered again in fluent enochian and while God celebrated his success, The Darkness drop out of her stupor and finally registered the meaning of the exchanged words.

"Father? Brother, seriously? Are you taking it as your son, as in the product of that dirty intercourse activity that these other slimy creations of yours exercised?"

God's eyes widened at his sister's accusation, "No! Well, yes but- I mean, you know that it's something I made up so my creations can populate their worlds —and then you destroyed them—, but Michael wasn't made that way, I simply used a bit of my grace and that practically makes me its father." He ended saying with a smile on his face.

The Darkness wasn't sure about what this new development meant. At the beginning it was just The Light and The Darkness. When her brother created something he spended a great amount of time with it, leaving her to the nothingness while he was at the company of those who revered him. That was certainly why she continue to destroy everything he creates. This wouldn't be any different.

"What is intercourse?"

The Darkness stopped God before he could begin a very detailed explanation about the mechanics of intercourse, more for her own sake than the one of the curious first archangel.

* * *

 **Hello, I am new in the fandom. This is actually also the first story I had written in english. English assignments I had done but a story is a big no so I really want some opinion of how good or bad is my writing x'D.**

 **I am planing on doing small chapters and there isn't any specific timeline so I am coming up with this on the run.**


	2. Stars

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural is property of Eric Kripke and The CW.

* * *

 **At the beginning**

* * *

Michael wasn't what she expected.

While many of her brother's creations had have their own worlds, this one just followed God around like a lost puppy. Even if she saw _that_ coming, she didn't foresee It being conscious of her existence. Although it was bound to happen when the archangel doesn't have a place of its own, and that is what confused her more. Her brother hasn't created a new world yet, he was just… making gas spheres.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked.

God's concentration dimmed and so did the light from the sphere before dying completely. Discarding it as irrelevant —he could always create another one, time has never been important—, he turned with an excited explanation for her sister, "I am mixing hydrogen and helium, forcing them together by their own gravity. I am also trying to infuse a certain amount of energy so it can heat up and shine. This small one turned to be colder than the rest, I should made them bigger…"

"Right. What is it exactly?"

"A star! I am creating some light, or at least that is the idea." He answered motioning to the recently un-born star.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why create more light?" She already had enough with her brother, he _is_ light. His _son_ is light too —although supposedly in some different sense. The Darkness didn't see the necessity of creating big shiny spheres that doesn´t have consciousness of their own, so far this is the most impractical creation she have seen.

God seemed give it a though, measuring his options before finally opting to say with sincerity and resignation in his voice, "It has always been so dark in here-not that I am complaining of you, of course no! But I think this is not homey enough for Michael."

The darkness arched an eyebrow —or so could have been if she were to have a physical body—, not really sure to be surprised or not. Of course God have a dislike for her, she destroys what he creates, and he would always complain about it. They are opposites and living together had not always been pleasant. But they love each other. Even if there are disagreements they will always be siblings.

"Still, I don't understand why gas spheres."

"Well, they look amazing don't they?"

"No."

"You are impossible!" He exploded, giving up on showing her the beauty of creation. And while God carry on creating, The Darkness decided to mess a little with her brother and destroy a few of the bigger ones when he wasn't looking. There were too many of them anyway.

Michael for its part was fixated into the various balls of light that began to take space in the nothingness. 'Stars' had said its father. What was the best word to describe them?

"Beautiful…"

Both siblings stopped their activities. Still unaccustomed to the third voice they would hear here and then. Michael was a quiet child, an innocent curiosity always burning in its grace. The Darkness has to remind herself that even if it acts like a puppy it has a mind of its own.

God smiled, "That's right my child."

* * *

 **In the last chapter I say that there is no specific timeline. I was talking about this story, I don't have much planned. Obviously I am following some of the facts said in the series. I know how it is going to end… or at least I have a notion of how to end it.**

 **I only want to ask if you think that the leviathans were created before or after the archangels. I went to the wiki and its says that it was before the creation of angels, I am not sure if it is angels in general or only normal angels.**

 **...**

 **If there is something wrong with my english, please, leave a review if convenient. If not convenient leave a review anyway —K**


	3. Michael

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural is property of Eric Kripke and The CW.

 **At the beginning**

Even when God has a talent for going on and on during his explanations, the first archangel still doesn't understand many things.

Such as _…_ What is the nothingness made of? Was there an end for it? This space just seemed to stretch by… Michael didn't know how to measure nor describe it, and didn't for eons until humans created math —a tool that, surprisingly, can describe in code God's creations.

What a pity that only a little percentage of the human population have been so close to enlightenment and yet didn't reach it.

But, talking back about the nothingness, the archangel settled for naming it 'endless'. Because father's love and greatness is endless. The _why_ or _how_ of that statement didn't cross its mind. Michael was created to love and serve God, it really wasn't a surprise that the archangel would hang on it's father's every word. 'It' did it unconsciously without questioning the _why_ 's, it was in its nature. God made 'it' that way.

Still, it has been a while since God began the creation of _stars_ , and so, it has also been awhile since the last time God actually directed a word to his child.

Call it neglection, 'another broken toy without a purpose'like the Darkness or'a matter of priorities' as God would say. It really didn't matter, it doesn't change that Michael is bored. Losing interest in the _stars_ , the archangel thought of the nothingness, and later on, in the other being apart from its father that was there during the time of it's birth. And that is what led us to this unusual conversation.

"Why are you destroying father's creations?"

The Darkness stopped just before turning another star to bits in favor of turning around and face the owner of that childlike voice. She already knew it was Michael but this very well would be the first time the archangel ever addressed her without her brothers input. And talking about God…

The darkness searched into the vast expanse and found him a little ways away, still creating _stars_ , or so it seems. Then, the Darkness began to surveil the archangel again. It was still a petit orb of light, still nothing compared to her brother but there were similarities like… some happiness and that strange warm feeling of something that may come from their link as… family?

However, the Darkness had made her resolve a long time ago and this is it. The perfect time to destroy her brother's precious toy. God already seemed to had grown bored of it, the gas spheres more interesting than the previous creation. This is the natural law of nature.

Still, she feel compelled to give an answer.

"It all begins and ends with me."

"Why?"

"Because all things come to an end."

"Says who?"

The Darkness took a minute to answer. Normally, God would not go that deep in her reasoning and she only just now discovered how pleasant it was to have someone listening to her point of view, "Says me. Your father can create whatever he wants but it all has to go sometime. After all, it begins with me, I am the dark but also part of the nothingness."

"You are the nothingness?"

"No, I am the Darkness. But I have control over some of the nothingness." Even after all this time the Darkness didn't particularly know the extent of her own powers, too caught up observing the development of her brother. Maybe that is why she likes to destroy. She needs to prove herself over her brother.

Michael give a thought to the new knowledge and a little afraid asked, "...Would Father have to go sometime?"

She didn't know.

Would God someday leave her?

"No, he would not." Said The Darkness, reassuring herself.

Michael smiled. The archangel couldn't imagine a existence without its father.

…

 **This has taken me a while to finish, sorry.**

 **Michael has begun to explore and indulge its curiosity, let's see if The Darkness would lost her patience or not xD.**

 **I wanted this story to be more humoristic but I can't seem to stop making references to what happened in the show. None of the archangels wanted their father to disappear.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review ;) —K**


End file.
